


For a Wookiee

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Georgia Runoff Election Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaanian Hair Braiding (Star Wars), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Communication Issues, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Consent, F/M, Femdom, Knotting, Kylo is a Wookiee, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, monsterfucking (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: When Rey is caught in a thunderstorm on Kashyyyk she's picked up by a local, who offers to take care of her until the storm passes. She takes care of him, too.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Georgia Runoff Election Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015236
Comments: 26
Kudos: 75
Collections: Reylo After Dark, The Sub!Ben Collection





	For a Wookiee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somewhere_overthe_Reylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo/gifts).



> To encourage people to make donations to the senate runoff election in the US state of Georgia I offered to write prompts for people who made donations, and this is one of those fics!
> 
> Somewhere_overthe_Reylo's prompt: "Domme Rey and Sub Monster Ben: Writer’s choice on the kind of monster! Anything supernatural Domme/sub would be amazing."
> 
> I started writing this in a modern AU, and Ben was going to be a yeti, but then flypaper_brain suggested canonverse and I couldn't let it go. My initial idea was to make Ben a wampa, but that was a little too intense for my first go so I thought "maybe she crashes on Kashyyyk and he's a Wookiee" and there you go. I'm not sure if Wookiees count as monsters, but they sure as heck aren't human. I had so much fun writing this! Somewhere_overthe_Reylo, I hope you have fun reading it!
> 
> Thank you to flypaper_brain as always for her beta read, my fics are always better for her input xoxo  
> Thank you to ceciliasheplin for the manip of Wookiee!Kylo that I used in the moodboard xoxo
> 
> A note: Wookiee!Kylo is not related to Han or Leia in this fic. He shares personality traits with human!Kylo and from what we can tell he has a similar background, but he's his own character, with his own family, living peacefully in the foothills of Korrokrrayyo peak.

Rey shook her head as she slowly swam back to consciousness. The last thing she remembered she’d been flying. She and her Han were currently working out of Awrathakka on Kashyyyk, and Han had asked her to take the Falcon to Kachirho to rendezvous with someone from the Resistance - some very special, hush-hush stuff. But there’d been a surprise thunderstorm as she was crossing the Korrokrrayyo ridge and she’d somehow lost control of the ship, and it had gone down, and… she was immediately awake, her heart pounding. She’d crashed the Falcon, and she had no idea where she was, except that she was somewhere in the mountains.

Wherever it was, it was dark, although a fire crackled in a stove at the center of the room, its glow providing just enough light for her to make out her surroundings. The scent of wood smoke tinged with petrichor and damp seemed to permeate everything. The wind howled outside, the sound of water lashing against the wall of… wherever she was. She was covered with blankets… no, furs. Furs? They were under her - piled on the wood of the floor - and had also been thrown over her. She took stock of her body, and was pleased to find that nothing hurt - she may have crashed the ship, but at least she hadn’t been injured. Groaning, she pulled herself to sitting, so she could look around a bit better. She was in a small room with rounded walls that formed a circle around the open iron stove, a chimney leading up through the roof. It was a typical Wookiee structure, similar to Chewbacca’s family home and the other houses she’d seen during her months on the planet, but much smaller. There was no kitchen that she could see, just the pile of furs that she lay on - the bed, she supposed - the stove, and a wooden chair and table across the room. Her jacket was hung on a peg on the wall, her boots set side-by-side under it. Windows lined the room, but shutters had been closed against the storm; no light shined in around them, so she supposed it must be night time. How late, she had no idea. There were two doors; one close to the foot of the bed, and another one closer to the table and chair. The room was clean and pleasant enough, but very plain. 

“Hello?” She said, afraid to be too loud, and then immediately felt silly about that. She’d been brought here, she wasn’t hiding. Anyone there would know that she was present - and if someone was outside she would need to call more loudly to be heard, over the sound of the storm. “Hello?” she said again, more loudly. “Is someone there?”

There was a knock at the door closest to her, two heavy thumps, and a moment later the door opened and a face peeked inside. It was a Wookiee - no surprise there - but he was unlike any other Wookiee Rey had seen before. He was smaller, for one thing, over six feet tall but definitely not seven, although she was certain from the proportions of his face that he was fully grown. His eyes were bright, his mouth was wide and had surprisingly pink and full lips, and his nose was large. As he took her in he smiled at her, revealing his fangs, and she found herself smiling back. But the most striking thing about him was his fur - it was dark, almost black, and it danced with orange highlights even in the light of the fire. She supposed he would be dazzling in full sunlight. He was attractive, for a Wookiee.

He spoke as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Dampness shined in his fur, making him even more handsome in Rey’s eyes, but he wasn’t sopping like he would be if he had been out in a storm, so she supposed there were other rooms, similar to this one, connected by covered pathways. She wondered if there were other Wookiees up here, too, or if it was just them. He took another step, almost reaching the end of the bed, and crouched down. Then he spoke. It sounded like gibberish to Rey’s ear - whatever he was speaking, it wasn’t Shyriiwook.

She, shook her head, and leaned forward, resting her weight onto her hand. She replied slowly.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand. Do you speak Shyriiwook? I understand Shyriiwook.”

_Shyriiwook?_

“Yes!”

He nodded, and spoke again. This time Rey understood, but she had to take a moment. He had a strange accent, and it was hard for her to understand.

_I speak Shyriiwook. I said, hello. Are you feeling all right?_

“Yes,” she answered in Basic, relieved that they were over that particular communication barrier. “I’m fine. Thank you for helping me. Is the ship badly damaged? I’ll need to leave as soon as I can.”

The Wookiee’s friendly smile turned into a frown, and he stared at her for a long moment before he spoke again. And again, Rey had to interpret what he was saying. In addition to his unfamiliar accent he appeared to speak a slightly different dialect than the one that Chewbacca and his tribe spoke, and the one spoken in the cities.

_I’m sorry, I don’t speak Basic. But you understand me?_

“Yes,” Rey said, nodding again. 

_Your ship is not badly damaged, but the storm is expected to last…_ followed by several words that Rey did not understand. _I will care for you until you can leave._

Rey nodded her head so he would know that she understood what he said. Well, for the most part. She still had no idea how long she’d been there or how long she would have to wait. But the Woookiee seemed friendly enough, and she was safe and warm. He stood up and went over to tend the fire, and her eyes followed him as he moved. He was quite graceful, for a Wookiee, and she couldn’t help but admire how his muscles shifted under his fur, and how his fur shone in the dim light of the fire.

When he turned back he held a small wooden bowl; he crouched down again and handed it to her. It was full of soup, thick but smooth; she drank it as from a cup, it was spicy and delicious. Conscious of her manners, after taking a couple of sips she passed it back to her host. He smiled at her again, that sweet smile, and took a sip of his own. Her cheeks heated unbidden.

“Rey,” she said, pointing at her chest. “I’m Rey.”

The Wookiee tilted his head and pointed at himself with his free hand.

“Kylo,” he said, then added in Shyriiwook, _Hello, Rey_

Rey grinned. “Hello, Kylo.”

Kylo returned her grin, his eyes turning down to stare at the floor. He looked downright bashful, and she thought again how delightful he was - for a Wookiee. They traded the bowl back and forth until it was empty, and then he filled it up and they did it again. While they ate Kylo told her a little bit about himself, how he lived in a small community in the hollows at the foot of the Korrokrrayyo, how all of his family was gone, how he was alone. She returned the favor, telling him about how she’d been adopted as a child by Han and Leia, how she flew smuggling runs with her father and tried her best to support her mother’s work with the Resistance. Even though Kylo had no idea what she was saying he was attentive, listening to her with an intensity that not even her closest friends gave her. By the time the second bowl was empty Rey was full, and she wanted to do something nice for him. She may not be able to talk with Kylo, but they could still communicate. She liked him - even found herself feeling attracted to him - and she was certain he felt similarly about her. 

Knowing that Wookiees considered grooming each other one of the highest compliments, Rey patted the pile of furs next to her and gestured for Kylo to sit there. He gazed at her disbelievingly but did as she requested settling in and crossing his legs to sit comfortably. Rey sat up on her knees behind him, and carded her fingers though the fur that grew out of the crown of his head. It was long, and so thick and soft she couldn’t hide her admiration.

“You have beautiful hair, Kylo. I’m going to braid it now. I suppose you’ll have to stop me if you don’t like it.”

Kylo made a few noises - grunts and whines that she didn’t think were words - before he murmured in Shyriiwook, _You can do whatever you want_. Rey had never heard a Wookiee murmur before, and she took it as a good sign; and she’d take him at his word. Carefully she gathered handfuls of his fur and began to plait it. 

“You wouldn’t guess it from looking at me, but my mother was a princess,” she said quietly as she worked. “She was a princess of a planet called Alderaan. Do you know Alderaan?” She paused a moment but Kylo didn’t reply, so she continued. “Alderaan has - had - a tradition of ceremonial braiding. A braid for every occasion, and Leia has taught me many of them. Braids for birthdays, and for friendship. For mourning, too. I always thought it was a lovely custom, and it was lost when Alderaan…” she broke off, and glanced down at her hands. She’d been braiding on autopilot, not paying attention, and when she saw what she’d been doing she couldn’t help but laugh. “Kylo, do you know what braid I’m giving you now?” Another pause, this one answered by a sigh, and a tentative hand reached back to touch her knee. She gripped the separated tresses in her left hand and reached down to touch him with her right. Their fingers tangled together briefly; the skin of his hand was warm, and Rey was sad that she had to let go; when she pulled her hand back Kylo squeezed, as though he didn’t want to let her go, either, and she was certain that whatever it was she was feeling, he felt it too.

“The braid,” she continued, weaving the last of the hair together, “is a courting plait. You wear it when you’re with the person you want to be with, and right now, apparently, I want to be with you. Kylo.”

At the sound of his name Kylo turned his head, bringing him face-to-face with Rey. From this close she could see his eyes. They weren’t as dark as she’d thought, rather they were a golden brown, like Corellian brandy, or like honey in the sun. Without speaking Rey raised her hand again, digging her fingers into the fur of his neck. His back arched, eyes closed slightly, and he released a deep whine before he gathered himself and sat up straight again. In his eyes Rey observed concern, maybe a bit of embarrassment, but also interest. She gathered another handful of fur and tugged it, not enough to hurt, and as she did she licked her lips. Kylo’s eyes dropped to her mouth, tracked her tongue as it wetted first her bottom lip, then her top. She smiled, pushed her tongue out further and wiggled it at him. His eyes widened, a touch of shock danced across his face, but then Rey gave his fur another tug and he relaxed, his eyes sliding shut as he slumped slightly against her.

“That’s right,” she cooed, bringing her right hand up to his shoulder and massaging at the muscle there. “That feels good, doesn’t it? Being touched by me feels nice, doesn’t it?”

Understanding that the rise in her inflection was her asking a question, Kylo opened his eyes and looked back at her adoringly. 

_I said you can do whatever you want,_ he said, his voice so low that it was almost a whisper. _I mean it. Whatever you want._

Rey would take him at his word.

Tightening the ends of his braids as best she could, she moved aside and encouraged Kylo to lie down on his back, his hands tucked behind his head. He was so large he covered the entire pile of furs, but supine it was even more clear to her just how small he was, for a Wookiee. He watched her, and she kept her eyes trained on him as she settled next to him on her knees and lay her hand on his chest. Once she worked her fingers down through his fur, she could feel how solid his muscles were. 

“You’re a strong boy, aren’t you Kylo,” she murmured. His eyes twinkled at the sound of his name, and she gave him an encouraging smile. “How old are you, huh? You’re not a child, but you’re not as old as Che… as my friend.” It occurred to Rey that Kylo might have heard of Chewbacca, as he was somewhat famous on Kashyyyk after his escapades during the Galactic Civil War, and she didn’t want to ruin the mood. “You’re lovely though, aren’t you.” She carded her fingers through the fur of his chest, working her way up to one shoulder, then back across to the other shoulder. His fur was soft as shimmersilk, and his muscles were solid, and he was very warm. He smelled good, too, strangely clean, like wood smoke and rain with just a hint of musk. He must have bathed after bringing her in from the storm.

“Thank you again for helping me.” Rey’s hand ventured lower, towards Kylo’s stomach, and the Wookiee gasped. She paused, looking him in the face carefully. His eyelids were heavy, and his pupils were wide - although, she told herself, the room was quite dark. She waited for a moment, and when he whined and wriggled under her touch - keeping his hands under his head - she chuckled and dug her fingers back into his pelt. Lower and lower she moved her hand, combing and touching, until she reached the point where, if he was a human, she would expect to find a belly button. She considered seeking it out, wondering if it would tickle him if she did, but her reverie was interrupted when Kylo spoke. She couldn’t understand what he said, but when she shook her head at him he repeated it.

_Nobody has ever touched me like this._

Rey was moved to discover that she was going to be his first - however far they got. “Do you like it?” He couldn’t understand her, and she knew the answer anyway, but she had to ask. And indeed, he didn’t answer her question. Instead he pulled his right hand out from behind his head and gently, so gently, reached up and touched her cheek.

_I can tell by your voice that you are saying sweet things. I wish I could understand your words as well as I understand you._

“I wish you could too, Kylo,” she replied, fisting her hand in the fur of his belly.

 _Please_ , he said. _Lower_. Rey grinned; she was going to give Kylo what he wanted. She wanted it, too.

Rey was curious about what she would find when she finally reached between his legs. She’d been around Wookiees almost her whole life. She'd known Chewie since Han had found her on Jakku when she was around seven years old, and took her away to live with him and Leia on Chandrila, and had visited Kashyyyk more times than she could count. But she’d never seen a Wookiee’s genitals, neither male nor female - and to be honest, she’d never cared to. But she was desperately curious about what was between Kylo’s legs. She wanted to touch him there, wanted to make him feel good; she wanted him to make her feel good, too. Her hand drifted lower, her belly growing warm, and Kylo’s breathing sped up, too. When she placed her left hand up on his chest she could feel his heart beating, rapid and strong, even through his fur. Lower and lower her right hand drifted, and when her fingertips brushed against something hot and slick, Kylo yelped and surged up. Rey pulled her hands away quickly and sat back on her haunches, and waited.

 _I’m sorry,_ Kylo finally said, running his hand through the hair on his head, pausing when he reached the braids and running his hand down them, tugging on their ends and smiling, embarrassed. _This is new to me._

Rey shook her head and scooted back a few inches, but before she could say anything Kylo lay back down, hands behind his head again.

_Please. I like it. Don’t stop._

“Okay.” Rey crawled up to his head, reached around and grabbed both of his wrists, and pushed them down into the heat of the furs. “Stay still,” Rey commanded, hoping that he would understand her. He gazed up at her and swallowed.

_I obey. I will not move. Is that what you want?_

She nodded, and said, “Yes.” Kylo stretched his body out, pointed his toes and shifted his hips from side to side. She chuckled and started to resume her earlier position, but thinking better of it, stopped. Noticing her pause Kylo tilted his head at her, curious. Without speaking she stood, and slowly began to undress. Kylo had removed her jacket and boots before putting her in the bed but she still wore her shirt and vest, trousers and socks, and undergarments. Kylo watched with eyes wide as she took off her clothes, folding each piece of clothing carefully and stacking them on the floor. She loved how he looked at her, with such intensity and interest. She wanted to throw her clothes off, to get him between her legs; she was a bit shocked to realize that everything leading up to that point had been foreplay, and she was reaching the end of her tether, wet between her legs and warm in her belly. But he was watching her, and she wanted him to remember.

Even with the fire the room was chilly, and by the time she was naked Rey’s body yearned to be back on the bed with Kylo, to bury herself in his sweet, soft fur. But he was gazing up at her like she hung the orange moon all by herself, and she supposed that if he hadn’t been with a Wookiee he’d probably never seen a naked human, either. So why not give him a show?

She started by caressing her breasts, cradling them in her palms, squeezing them gently, then tugging at her nipples, which were already hard and pebbled in the slight chill of the air. It sent a shock directly to her center, and her inner muscles relaxed, a drip of juice slipped down her thigh. 

_That feels good, doesn’t it_ , Kylo growled. 

Instead of answering, Rey bit her lower lip and, as she’d done to Kylo a few minutes before, drifted her hands down her ribs, across her stomach, over her hips, and between her legs. Unlike with Kylo, when Rey hit her own slick she didn’t pull her hands away. She pushed through her curls and slid the middle finger of her right hand between her lips, then pulled it out and repeated the motion with her other hand. She held herself open and played a finger around her clit, exaggerating her response only slightly.

 _That feels good too. I will remember._ Kylo’s promise only increased the heat Rey was feeling, and she was about to get back down with him when he tilted his head and asked, _May I see your back?_

“So polite,” Rey chuckled, and turned around, hands up on her hips before sliding down to the cheeks of her ass, fingertips kneading into the muscle there. 

_Your body is very smooth_ , he said. _Wookiees have more fur. You are hairless._

“I’m not hairless,” she replied, amused. Lifting up her arm, she pointed to the tuft of hair in her armpit. “There’s a bit here. And…” she bent over and spread her cheeks apart to display her asshole, shining cunt, and the curls that decorated the apex of her thighs. “You already know I have a bit here.” He couldn’t understand what she said, but he clearly understood her meaning because he laughed.

 _You have a little hair, and the hair on your head is pretty._ His tone changed, and he rumbled more quietly, _May I see that up close?_

He’d kept his hands behind his head the entire time she was standing, but as she stepped back to the bed he held his hands up and gestured toward his face, leaving Rey no doubt what exactly he meant by _up close_. When she got close enough he grabbed her legs, and maneuvered her so she was standing over him, one foot over each shoulder, on either side of his head. With a nod from Rey he gently walked his hands from her ankles up to her thighs, and they both sighed when he slid his fingers into her slick heat. He experimented, caressing her clit and nudging his fingertips at her entrance, responding to every one of her sighs and moans. She reveled in his careful attention, every touch stoked her fire more. When he grabbed her hips and pulled her down to his mouth and licked her, she was lucky that her knees didn't buckle, that she didn't collapse on him.

Yet again, Rey was struck by how gentle Kylo was, for a Wookiee. The surface of his tongue was warm, more rough than a human’s but still soft, and the sensation of it grazing across her skin made her toes curl. He suckled at her clit, prodded her with his tongue, and purred and growled encouragingly until she came on his face with a yell. Then she climbed down onto his chest, and he smiled up at her, his furry face glazed with her slick and his saliva.

 _Delicious_ , he rumbled, licking his lips and tucking his hands back behind his head. _Pleasure?_

“Yes,” Rey murmured. “Pleasure.” She leaned down, stopping when her lips were centimeters away from Kylo’s. He smelled like musk and her cunt, and it was Kylo who closed the distance between them, lifting his chin just enough to press his lips against hers. Rey didn’t think that Wookiees kissed each other on the mouth, but she appreciated his attempt. His lips were surprisingly soft, and he tasted sweet. He was careful with his fangs, but she found that she liked them, and she teased their points with her tongue. They kissed for a minute; Rey enjoyed how Kylo’s chest rumbled under her hands, how warm and silky his fur was between her fingers. 

“That’s enough of that,” she finally said, pulling away and crawling down his body. “I want to see you now.”

 _Do you want to see me?_ Kylo said, as he watched her make her way lower. She nodded up at him, and when she made it to his thighs she slipped between them and pushed them apart, bending his knees so she could have a good view. He gasped, and when she glanced up his eyes were wide with shock. But he quickly nodded. _It is good. Just surprised. Please._

“If you’re sure.” She delved her hands into the thick fur around his backside. She knew very little about Wookiee physiology, but she assumed it wasn’t too much different from that of humans, and when she moved her hands to his front and found the two soft pouches of skin that hung heavy between his legs she knew she was right. The fur on them was shorter than the rest, though still silky under her fingers; Kylo whined and wriggled as she stroked them with her thumbs. “You like that, don’t you.” Kylo didn’t answer; his eyes were closed tight, an expression of ecstasy across his face. His mouth was slightly open, and his fangs peeked out. Rey thought he looked delightful.

She reached lower, and it didn’t take long before she found it - a round, hairless patch of skin, whorled muscle right in the center. Kylo shuddered and moaned as she rubbed it with her fingertip.

 _Yes,_ he whined. _Yes_. 

Rey longed to press her finger into him, to make him writhe, but both her lube and her strap were back in Awrathakka, and in any case she needed to keep her hands clean. So she made a note that she would need to return someday and to be sure she had her bag with her when she did. She hoped Kylo would welcome her back.

There was one more thing that Rey wanted to check out, and once she went digging it didn’t take long to find it. The hot, slick skin that Rey had touched earlier was still there; it peeked out of a round opening, ringed by the same kind of softness that covered Kylo’s balls. But this opening was stretched taut, and was set at the top of what she discovered was a long, stiff tube that stretched from his lower belly down to his balls, the entire thing was woolly and soft, hidden by the long fur that grew on his body. 

“A sheath, eh?” She had always wondered why Wookiees, despite walking around naked, didn’t have penises hanging around, and having them tucked in a sheath made a lot of sense. She grasped the sheath, and Kylo whined and writhed even more as she rubbed over it, giving a little squeeze at the base and stroking her fingers across the opening, which grew more and more slick with each pass. Eventually the dripping fluid had formed a sticky mess in the fur on Kylo’s belly as he thrust his hips rhythmically to press against Rey’s hand while he whimpered and moaned - but he kept his hands behind his head all the time and didn’t make a move to touch her. She gave him an especially vigorous squeeze, and they both exclaimed as the sheath suddenly slid all the way down, and Kylo’s cock - pink and long and glistening- plopped out and onto his stomach. It looked similar to a human cock, with veins and a round, defined head that was a fair bit darker than the shaft. 

“Oh, kriff,” Rey muttered, impressed. It was large, larger than any human cock she had seen; she was desperate to get it inside her, to watch Kylo’s face as she rode him, but she was a bit worried about whether or not it would fit. She was soon distracted from her thoughts when Kylo began to warble.

 _I’m sorry,_ he said, his beautiful mouth pulled down into a frown. _I hope you aren’t disappointed._

Rey couldn’t imagine why Kylo might think she would be disappointed by his gorgeous cock, but she couldn’t ask; so instead she lifted it up - it was heavy and hot on her palm - and lowered her face to plant a little kiss on the tip, followed by a lick, like a lothcat might give you if you had a bit of cream on your fingers.

Kylo positively vibrated under Rey’s fingers, and as she took more and more of him into her mouth he began to ramble.

_So good. But it’s so small, you don’t have to. I know I’m small. I’m not good, but you make me feel so good. You’re so good, Rey. So good. I want to be good for you._

She smiled around his cock, and took it as far back into her throat as she could. He tasted delicious, his slick was a little salty and bitter, but there was a sweetness there, too. The scent, like the rest of him, was musky, but not unpleasantly so. She couldn’t fit all of him into her mouth, so she used her hand to stroke what she couldn’t reach, and was surprised to find a ring of more hearty skin there, several centimeters high and which stuck out a bit, forming almost a ridge around the base of his cock.

When she touched it for the first time, Kylo said something that she couldn’t understand. She glanced up at him, careful to keep him in her mouth, and he looked into her eyes and said it again. Since she couldn’t understand what he was saying she shrugged it away; how important could it be? What was important was that sucking on Kylo’s cock was getting Rey even more riled up. She slipped a hand down between her legs and was not surprised to find herself hot and dripping; when a finger stroked across her clit, she shuddered.

She popped her mouth off the head of his cock and climbed back up, straddling his hips and lowering her cunt to rest on the shaft of his cock. 

_Yes_ , Kylo whined, understanding her intent. _Please, I want to be inside you. Pleasure_.

Keeping her eyes on his face, Rey shifted her hips forward until he was notched in her opening, then shifted back again, slowly taking him in. She was certain that the expressions that flitted across his face mirrored her own - surprise, relief, delight, awe. As his cock filled her, stretching her to her limit, she reveled both in that sensation and in the comfort of his fur. When she finally bottomed out she had to sit back and rest, and it wasn’t until Kylo started whining again that she realized she was squeezing the fur on his stomach in her fists. She gave it another tug, and his cock twitched inside her. She lifted up and dropped back down, then did it again; with every bounce Kylo released another breath, another moan, another sweet whimper that sent a shiver down her spine.

“Do you like that, Kylo?” Rey murmured, quickening her pace. It was exciting to see such a large creature falling apart under her, and that excitement brought her closer to falling apart, too. She let go of his fur so she could attend to her clit, slippery under her fingertips. Swearing under her breath, she pushed his fur away so it didn’t get caught in her fingers. Kylo’s girth and the sounds he was making, plus the gentle shocks of her clit, were bringing Rey closer and closer to orgasm, but she was shocked out of her reverie when Kylo grunted loudly, ripped his hands from behind his head, gripped her by her hips, and thrust himself all the way in. The sudden movement tore the orgasm out of her, heated pleasure radiating out from her center out to her limbs and all the way to the top of her head. Kylo held her tight, and the warmth of his hands merged with the soft sounds of his pleasure and soothed her through it. It wasn’t until her breathing started to slow that she realized that Kylo’s cock was still inside her - and it wasn’t coming out. The ridge around its base had expanded when he came, and it was so tight inside her opening that she couldn't pull it out - not that she wanted to. It pulsed pleasantly, and she could feel his cum already leaking out around where they were joined.

Kylo stroked his thumbs over Rey’s thighs. Noticing her wriggling, he shrugged apologetically and said the words again that she hadn’t understood earlier. She wouldn’t forget them again.

“I guess you were trying to tell me that you had a knot,” she said with a grin.

Feeling pleasantly exhausted, Rey leaned forward, and Kylo moved with her and helped her to lie down, stomach to stomach, her head on his shoulder. His long arms wrapped around her, fur soft and warmer than ever, and Rey found herself drifting to sleep. 

When Rey woke up she was back under the furs. She was still naked, but clean; Kylo was there, her head was in his lap, and he stroked her hair with one hand and cupped her cheek with the other. The storm had stopped, and the shutters over the windows were open, letting in bright sunlight, the sound of birdsong, and a fresh-smelling breeze. In the center of the room, the fire was still burning.

 _Good morning, little one_ , Kylo rumbled. _Did you sleep well?_ Sitting up, Rey stretched her arms over her head and moaned happily. Kylo chuckled. _I guess that is a yes_. He stood up and sauntered to the fire. _Are you hungry? There is more soup._

“Yes, please,” Rey answered. Her clothes were where she’d left them during the night, and by the time Kylo returned with the bowl of soup, she was dressed. She accepted the bowl with a word of thanks, and they traded it back and forth until it was empty.

 _Your ship is ready,_ he said quietly, returning the bowl to its place by the fire. _You should probably leave_. Rey couldn’t miss the sadness in his voice, and she wrapped her arms around him and looked up into his face.

“Thank you, for everything. Can I come back someday?”

He stroked a thumb over the apple of her cheek. _I hope you’ll come back someday_.

Rey lifted herself on her toes, and Kylo leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Then she took his hand, and he led her out the door and back to the _Falcon_. She would come back, as soon as she could. Communication difficulties aside, he was pretty much perfect; so kind and gentle and caring - and not only for a Wookiee.

**Author's Note:**

> I did just enough research for this fic to satisfy myself.
> 
> Kashyyyk does have three languages, so I decided to heighten the communication issues (a trope I personally love) by making Kylo a native speaker of one of the other ones. If he was a human he'd be a country boy, so he speaks a local dialect with a heavy local accent - I'm just assuming that Kashyyyk functions as earth does in this way.
> 
> Do Wookiees really have knots? I don't know, Wookieepedia was silent on the topic, but it makes sense to me that they would, plus I like knots, so why not?
> 
> I'm @flowerofcarrots on Twitter, come yell at me if you'd like.


End file.
